Coin-controlled dispensers for serving hot food and/or beverages in sealed containers are old. It is also known that holding the contents of the sealed containers at serving temperatures for prolonged periods (e.g. a few days) greatly lowers the quality of the served commodity. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide dispensers of this type in which each supply chute is divided into a lower heated section and an upper unheated storage section in which the number of containers in each heated section can be preselected and then maintained by mechanism that, when it dispenses a heated container, acts to simultaneously substitute a cool one therefor. Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the following description proceeds.